Shovel Knight/RoySquadRocks' version
For Shovelry! Shovel Knight digs in for M.U.G.E.N equipped with his shovel blade, his relics, seven different palette modes, including the Armor of Chaos and Toad Gear, and even the members of the Order of No Quarter to aid for the battle. His gameplay is typical of RoySquadRocks' characters, with very high comboability and three different A.I. settings. ) |Image = File:RSRShovelKnightPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RoySquadRocks |Downloadlink = RoySquadRocks' MUGEN Site holn's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Shovel Knight is a six-button character, like most of RoySquadRocks' characters. He has a Dodge, Super Jump and Recovery Roll. Notably, he has an incredible amount of Specials, Hypers and assists. He also has seven different palette modes, with two of them making drastical changes to the character's gameplay. His comboability is very high and his attacks have a long range, making this character very easy to use. It's possible to perform long combos by simply mashing buttons. His plethora of Specials, Hypers and assists give him great versatility. He has two grabs, a Counter and quite a lot of projectiles. He can be a bit cheap at times because of his comboability and the range of his attacks. While most of his Specials and his assists are activated with quarter-circle motions, some of his Specials have a different command because of the nature of these Specials. For example, his Propeller Dagger is a dash attack. His Strike the Earth Hyper is arguably better than his other level 1 Hypers because it has the longest range and deals more damage than the other Hypers in most cases. When the Battletoads are summoned from Special Guest Bonanza, the first hit often knocks the opponent down and causes the remaining hits to miss. His level 3 Hyper, Shovel Rage, is quite overpowered because it takes away 3/4rth of the opponent's Life and is unblockable on the ground. Like all of RoySquadRocks' characters, he comes with three different A.I. settings. The default A.I. setting is the hardest. It's capable of performing decent combos and often uses Specials and Hypers. His Easy setting is not very challenging, but it still occasionally performs combos, Specials or Hypers. The Moderate setting actually uses his Hypers more frequently than the default setting, though it performs combos less often. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} + | Uses 600 Power| }} }} + | Uses 600 Power| }} | Life must be full| }} or | version: | }} || }} | | }} | | |}} | | }} | | }} | Also activates Drop Spark when Life is full on ground| }} | | }} | / / / to select move / / : : , for 3.2 seconds, uses 500 power| | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}}}} | Can't be used if Plague Knight is present in the fight| }} || }} | | }} || }} | | }} | | }} / | Armor of Chaos only Requires red orb|}} | Toad Gear only| }} | Toad Gear only| }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} + |Randomly selects Kratos or Battletoads Kratos: Battletoads: Armor of Chaos guarantees Kratos Toad Gear guarantees Battletoads Uses 2000 Power| }} / | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + or + | version: forwards version: backwards|}} just before opponent's standing or aerial attack makes contact|Negates all damage|}} just before opponent's crouching attack makes contact|Negates all damage|}} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Negates all damage|}} 'Palette Gallery' Final Guard The Final Guard lets the player drop one gold bag when getting knocked out by an opponent, instead of the usual three. Since the gold bags cannot be interacted with in any way in M.U.G.E.N, this palette mode does not affect gameplay in any way. 'Conjurer's Coat' The Conjurer's Coat allows the player to fill up Power automatically, though he will lose power when getting hit by Normals or Specials. 'Dynamo Mail' The Dynamo Mail allows the player to perform a powerful charge slash by pressing any button after two consecutive Shovel Drops. 'Mail of Momentum' The Mail of Momentum grants the player permanent Super Armor, meaning the player won't flinch from attacks. Ornate Plate The Ornate Plate increases his jumping velocity as well as altering his jump animations to perform acrobatics and flips when jumping up, forward, and backwards in the air. It even has sparkles decorated all over him to leave a dazzling trail behind him. This palette mode otherwise doesn't affect gameplay in any way. 'Armor of Chaos' The Armor of Chaos drastically alters Shovel Knight's moveset, increasing the range of his Normals and increasing their damage. Tha player will gain orbs of three different colors while hitting the opponent. The green orbs recover 100 Life, the blue orbs grant 250 Power and the red orbs allows the Charge Flame to be performed when pressing an attack button, though it comsumes the red orb. It also alters Shovel Drop, Rishing Shovel, Shovel Counter and Shovel Aether and Kratos always appears when using Special Guest Bonanza. 'Toad Gear' Like the Armor of Chaos, the Toad Gear alters Shovel Knight's moveset. It allows an auto-combo to be performed by repeatedly tapping or and alters or replaces some of his Specials. The Battletoads always appear when using Special Guest Bonanza. 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN Shovel Knight FINALLY COMPLETED!!! M.U.G.E.N - Shovel Knight Demonstration ST64 MUGEN Shovel Knight Armor of Chaos and Toad Gear Showcase Trivia *Shovel Knight's level 3 Hyper, Shovel Rage, is based on the Ground-type Z-Move from Pokémon Sun & Moon, Tectonic Rage. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by RoySquadRocks Category:Characters made in 2016 Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild CotM winners }}